


Caught Up in the Ghosts in My Machine

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eobarry, Introspection, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Porn, Slash, UST, Unrequited Love, barrison, don't be afraid to touch your meat, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Eobard Thawne, in the guise of crippled scientist Harrison Wells, obsesses over both the Flash and Barry Allen.  He loves and loathes them both in equal measure.





	Caught Up in the Ghosts in My Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 9 of the 2017 Edition of Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Discovery". This story is sparked by discussions with [](http://spaceoperetta.tumblr.com)[**spaceoperetta**](http://spaceoperetta.tumblr.com) on Tumblr about whether or not (and definitely NOT) that the Flash that EoWells hated was actually Barry-Savitar, and that sort got all messed up with another conversation with my enabler-in-chief, [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kyele/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kyele/)**kyele** , about EoWells hating the Flash, but loving Barry Allen.
> 
> Title from the Annie Lennox song of the same name.

Every day with Barry Allen brings a new discovery - not just about the boy's speed and his powers, but about how different he is from the Flash that Eobard had known and fought and hated.

And loved. 

This Barry, so young and sweet and innocent, is not the man he'd loathed for so many centuries. Eobard had never imagine feeling like this when he'd raged at the comatose boy, when he'd toyed with killing him.

In all the battles they'd fought after he'd named himself "Reverse", Eobard had never imaged that the Flash would again look at him with so much adoration. With so much love.

It's a heady and incredible sensation, Eobard discovers. _No, he remembers._

Eobard has always wanted to be admired, to be considered above the rest of mortality. He had that for a while, for a very brief while.

And he misses it, as much as he misses his speed and the heady rush of the Speed Force. 

Barry Allen's admiration is different from any that he's ever experienced. People had looked up at him for the brief moment when he'd been a hero. And now, Cisco treats him with a combination of awe and familiarity. Like Harrison Wells is the older brother he'd never really had, or perhaps a father who appreciates all of his son's gifts. It's nice … and he's going to regret the day that Cisco looks at him with contempt and hatred. Not deeply, of course, because Cisco doesn't _really_ matter, other than a fine technical mind who will help him reach his goals. 

And yes, Cisco might have a grand future in front of him, but he'll never be the Flash and therefore, he'll never be truly worthy of Eobard's attention and dedication. Worthy of both Eobard's love _and_ his hatred.

It's late. The Cortex is empty, the small band of warriors he controls have scattered to their homes, leaving Eobard alone with his ghost. 

The Flash, of course. 

Not Barry Allen, _his Barry Allen_ \- not the Barry Allen who'd been all but orphaned in 2001 - but the original Flash. The one who will now never exist but still lives in his memories. Eobard might have forgotten the feel of the Flash's fists as they pound into his flesh, but he hasn't forgotten the sound of the Flash's voice as he'd once whispered words of love and praise to a younger, more vulnerable man. If Eobard closes his eyes, he can still feel the bastard's hands on his body, so gentle, so careful.

He can even hear the Flash whispering, _"Love you, Eo. Always."_

Eobard stares at the suit on the mannequin and blinks. For a moment, his eyes had seen a brighter red. But reality returns. This suit is dark, the color of old, dried blood. Eobard had worked a subtle influence on it - providing Cisco with access to the materials he'd need and ensuring that they hadn't been the color of his memory. _His_ Flash had preferred a primary shade. Eobard sneers at the memory; the color reflects the wearer, it lacks nuance.

But that Flash is gone, lost in a timeline that Eobard Thawne broke when he plunged a twelve-inch carving knife into Nora Allen's chest. That Flash can never exist, not even as a time remnant. Eobard had made sure of that. 

The Barry Allen who becomes the Flash in 2020 is gone.

Eobard raises his glass and said, "Good riddance". But he cannot quite believe his own words, if just for those inconvenient memories of him and the Flash … not fighting.

Well, he can always make new memories, can't he? Like ones of young and awkward Barry Allen, completely naked as he trips over himself getting into the suit at super speed. His Flash had been the epitome of grace and the perfection of motion. Barry Allen can barely take two steps at normal speed without falling on his face.

Eobard shifts in his wheelchair, giving himself a little space. Himself and his cock. 

He'd never thought of himself as being so attracted to youth. In comparison, Barry's practically a child, compared to him – but his _not_ a child. Not even a man-child. No one who's lived through what Barry's lived through is still a juvenile.

_Excellent rationalization, Thawne._

Eobard sips his scotch and tells his conscience to shut the hell up.

His conscience laughs at him.

Pity he can't shove a vibrating hand through his conscience.

Eobard would love to jerk off onto Barry's suit – defile it the way that he'd once been defiled by the Flash. He had ruined him, destroyed him, had made Eobard Thawne into nothing more than a petty villain… Eobard shuts that train of thought down hard. He's had his vengeance - the Flash, _the monster_ \- is gone. Everything he's done for the last fifteen years is to return home. 

And as much as he'd like to get out of this chair and walk over the mannequin and splatter it with his seed, he can't. There are cameras here. Cameras are everywhere in S.T.A.R. Labs and experience has taught him that removing time will only lead to questions. Cisco might have signed on as a mechanical engineer, but he's become a rather superior programmer, too. Certainly, Eobard could cover his tracks, but that's too much effort for an act of petty vandalism.

Eobard is uncomfortable - not just because he's confined to a chair with a rather insistent arousal. He's uncomfortable with the path his thoughts are going tonight. He should just go home and forget about the Flash and think about Barry Allen. About how much he's going to enjoy discovering Barry's limits and limitations. 

Eobard has a feeling with the right amount of praise and encouragement, Barry Allen will give him everything he desires and more. Which means that everything that Eobard has suffered through will be worth it.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [Dreamwidth](https://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/) account.


End file.
